Fire Sale
The Fire Sale is a power-up that first appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. This power-up is very helpful if any player just died, looking for better weapons and/or are running low on points. However, it can distract some players who only focus on using a box and leave them unaware of a mass of zombies running towards them. It is also more likely to drop in the middle of a round when it's dangerous to focus on gambling at the box. Out of all the power ups, this one is the rarest drops to find under normal circumstances. Soundtrack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Set7Oj5IP0 Fire Sale Theme Alt. Fire Sale Theme Overview Call of Duty: Black Ops The Fire Sale reduces the cost of using the Mystery Box from 950 points to 10 points and lasts for 20 seconds. It also spawns the mystery box at every possible location for its duration. However, all mystery boxes will disappear after the sale has ended except the box that was already spawned before the fire sale began. The position of the original mystery box won't change because of a fire sale. Boxes that were used, but the weapon was not collected will still give the user the normal amount of time to claim their weapon, even if the sale ends. Once the box closes, it will disappear. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Fire Sale is different in the DS version of Zombies, it halves the price of every purchasable weapon. The doors cost 2500 points and 5000 points respectively and the Mystery Box requires 475 points. Trivia *On "Five" and Ascension, the monitors that display box spawns will instead show the words "Sale!" in front of static. *On "Five" and Ascension, if a Fire Sale is picked up as the Mystery Box is floating up, after the sale has expired the box will be in the same location as before. However, upon using the box, the weapons will cycle as normal, but once a weapon is chosen, Sam will do her giggle and the weapon will float up, causing the box to move. *This is the first time in Zombies where the Mystery Box can be in more than one location at the same time. *This is the first time in Zombies that the Mystery Box has a lower price. *On Call of the Dead, Ascension and Shangri-La, if a Fire Sale is acquired right as the box is spawning after it has been moved or if you get a teddy bear from a box during the Fire Sale, then it is possible to have two Mystery Boxes in the map after the Fire Sale is complete as shown here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dC5qLguFMsg&feature=channel_video_title. The extra Box will go away after another Fire Sale in obtained. *The Fire Sale can appear only after the players get a Teddy Bear for the first time in that game. On the Wii version, however, it can appear at anytime at rounds 5+. *If the map's easter egg song is playing, the Fire Sale theme will play over it. *If a Teddy Bear appears and the Mystery Box disappears as a Fire Sale is picked up, after the Fire Sale ends, the will be no Mystery Box on the map. The Box will reappear when another Fire Sale is picked up. *In Moon, completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme will change the tune of the fire sale for the rest of the game. *In Moon, if a player picks up a Fire Sale as the Mystery Box disappears, all weapons bought there will rise up in the air and the player will not be able to take them. After the Fire Sale ends, the box will disappear as usual but now there will be two boxes. Only one, however, can be purchased from. The other box is there permanantly, but it cannot be bought from. The "working" box will never move to the location of the "broken" box. Video thumb|300px|left|This is the full alternate notification for activating a fire sale. It was going to be used in Kino Der Toten and "FIVE" but shorted to just "Fire Sale" Category:Power-Ups